


Friendship Candy

by Chris_White



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Candy, Friendship, Friendship Candy, High School, Keith has a sad past, Lance wants friends, M/M, Mild Language, POV Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, first grade, hunk is an angel, kids can be mean, klance, klance is not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: There's a strange kid Lance really wants to make friends with and get to know. It takes a while.





	Friendship Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CLDJendis66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLDJendis66/gifts).



> Written for the holiday exchange on the Voltron: Legendary Defender klance server Bonding Moments. Hope you enjoy your gift, @CLDJendis66!
> 
> This is my first story in a long time, and it's not beta'ed. I think it turned out okay. :)

 

Lance hadn't been able to contain his excitement as he caught the bus to school with his siblings. Kindergarten had been baby school. This was first grade! That made him a big kid!

He was being forced to sit next to his fourth grade youngest sister for now, but he'd make so many new friends in class. He just knew it. Maybe not with the kid across the row from him, though. A mop of black hair hung in the kid's face and down the back of his neck, making it hard to see his face. While the others on the bus were all talking, the kid just sat there, hugging a red lion plush and hunched in on himself. 

 

_"Mijo," his mother said, crouching to put her hands on Lance's shoulders, "you're a big boy now. You need to leave Delfia here. She'll be here when you get home."_

_Lance clutched his blue dolphin close. He'd brought Delfia to pre-school and kindergarten without any trouble. "But Mami ..."_

_She leaned in and booped his nose, making him giggle. "Delfia will be here when you get home, and you can tell her all about your day. She'd like that, wouldn't she?"_

_He stuck his lips out in a pout and tried the big eyes that always seemed to melt his Mami's heart. Instead, she held out her hands with the kind of look that said they'd be there all day if he didn't agree._

_Lance sighed and handed Delfia over. "You better give her lunch. She likes ranch chips!"_

_His mother laughed. "I know, mijo. I know."_

 

Lance grumbled under his breath, but had to admit that it looked like this kid really needed his lion. He looked so sad, that Lance dug in his mermaid backpack -- wishing he was one of them ... they didn't need pants! -- to find the candies his eldest sister had packed in his bag with a wink. 

"For making friends," she'd said, eyes sparkling. "Don't tell Mami."

He cheered as one of the candy wrappers crinkled against his fingers, then hushed himself, not wanting to let Louisa in on his secret. She looked at him oddly, and he flashed his brightest grin, causing her to roll her eyes. 

Once her attention was elsewhere, Lance scooted off of his seat and marched over to the sad kid. He held out his hand and proudly exclaimed, "Here!"

The kid jumped, squeaking in terror and making himself small in the corner where the seat met the bus's side. He stared at Lance with huge eyes, shaking, and jerked back when Lance thrust the candy toward him again.

"Here! What's your name so we can be friends?" 

The kid's eyes started to water, his face scrunching in preparation for tears. Lance started to panic. "Don't cry! Don't you like," he looked at the candy wrapper, "strawberry?"

"Lance!" called Louisa, causing the kid to jerk again. "You're scaring him. Come here."

"You are too," Lance muttered. He turned from her back to the kid, but she grabbed Lance's arm and hauled him back on the seat with her. 

"You're being too much. Leave him alone."

Tears stung Lance's eyes. Why was he always "too much?" He just wanted to make friends. As the kid sniffled across the aisle, though, Lance wasn't ready to give up. When Louisa wasn't looking he half slid out of the seat, dropping the candy on the empty seat next to the scared kid. 

He didn't even get a chance to speak before Louisa yanked him again. Crossing his arms in a pout, Lance hugged his mermaid close for the rest of the ride. It wasn't until the bus stopped and everyone started shuffling off that Lance noticed the candy had vanished.

Smiling, he let his sister steer him with the crowd. Mission accomplished.

***

Mission not accomplished. Once they got to class, Lance tried to get a seat next to the black-haired boy. Instead, a woman came in and crouched in front of the kid. "You must be Keith. Do you want to sit with the others or over in the quiet corner?"

Lance paid close attention the kid's name, but Keith whispered his answer, so Lance couldn't hear it. The answer became clear when the teacher took Keith's hand, leading him into a corner with a beanbag chair, books, and toys. Meanwhile, the rest of them were left to fend for themselves. Not sure what to do, Lance went to sit in the hard little desk closest to the corner -- why didn't they all get beanbags? -- but the desk had a sign with Keith's name on it. 

Who was this kid? Why was _he_ so special? Huffing, Lance took the seat next to Keith's designated desk. Even when another teacher came in and introduced herself as Mrs. Lanstrom, starting class right after, part of Lance's attention stayed in the back corner with the shy kid who had never once let go of his stuffed red lion.

It wasn't fair. The first day of school and already none of this was fair.

***

Not wanting to give up yet, Lance waited for Keith before heading out to recess. Instead of coming out to join everyone, the kid stayed huddled in the corner, his special teacher quietly talking to him. 

"Come oooooon," Lance sighed, slumping dejectedly.

He didn't want to lose all of his recess waiting. Lance counted to ten like his mother made him do when he was being impatient, and still Keith hadn't left his corner. "Oh well. Guess I'll make other friends."

Lance stepped out into the play area, surveying the landscape. The sight of everyone running around didn't excite him like it should. He knew a lot of these kids from kindergarten. They were all okay, but he wouldn't call any of them his bestie. Each time he chose a group to try to join, he found his heart wasn't in it. Instead, he went over to a quiet tree, pondering if the branches were low enough for him to reach.

"You're not gonna climb that, are you?" 

Lance jolted, turning in shock to the stocky boy next to him. Where did he even come from? An orange headband kept the guy's bangs out of his face, and his shirt was covered in different types of smiley faces. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said the kid, wringing his hands. "My mom says that you can get really hurt if you fall out of a tree."

"Really?" Lance grinned, puffing his chest up. "Bet I can do it without getting hurt!"

The kid held up his hands, eyes widening. "I didn't mean it as a dare!"

"Too late." Lance tried to climb up, but he couldn't quite get purchase, and the lowest branch was too high. He turned to his visitor. "What's your name?"

The kid's dusky cheeks flushed. He cringed back a bit before saying, "Hunk."

Lance knew someone afraid they'd get laughed at when he saw them. He grinned again. "Awesome! Okay, Hunk, you gotta boost me up."

"Nooooo! You'll get hurt!"

Putting his hands on Hunk's shoulders, Lance said, "If you help me up I'm less likely to hurt myself, right?"

Hunk frowned, nervously glancing at the tree. "I'm not sure that's how things work."

"Well, if I fall, you can catch me! C'mon, boost me up!"

The kid muttered to himself for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. But if you get hurt, no more climbing trees."

Lance laughed. "I won't. Deal."

He offered his hand to shake. Hunk hesitated, then shook it.

"We're gonna be the bestest of friends," said Lance, beaming. "I know it!"

Hunk's eyes widened, and then the most beautiful smile filled his face. "Really?"

"Really. Now, boost me up!"

Hunk sighed, then bent to offer Lance a hand. Soon enough, Lance was sitting on the branch, swinging his feet. "See? Not so bad!"

"Whatever you say. Stop swinging so hard. You'll fall!"

"Like this?" Lance swung harder.

Hunk squeaked and covered his eyes. "I can't watch."

Lance eyed the next branch up. He'd have to offer Hunk one of his friendship candies when they got inside. At least this kid would appreciate it, unlike that baby Keith.

***

Over the next week, Lance settled into a routine. He'd make sure to smuggle an extra snack in his bag, meet Hunk on the bus, and share it on the way to school. Hunk had switched desks to sit next to him in the back. That turned out great, since Hunk was really, super smart and helped Lance when he couldn't understand their assignments. 

It took Lance a while to realize that he hadn't seen Keith on the bus anymore. Keith did always show up to class, though. He always arrived with his special teacher, Miss Hirata, clutching his red lion like someone might take it away at any time. Every day, Lance found it more and more annoying, especially when Keith finally started coming to recess but with Miss Hirata by his side.

Lance kicked a rock into the bushes. "Why does Keith get so much attention? What makes him so special?"

Hunk wistfully glanced over toward where Keith was playing in the sandbox with some of the kindergartners, Miss Hirata encouraging him to participate instead of just watching. "I dunno. He looks really scared. He probably needs it."

"Whatever." Lance kicked another rock. "Mami says that if you don't share you're selfish. Keith should share Miss Hirata."

"I'm not sure that's ..." Hunk paused, then pointed to another part of the yard. "The swings are free. C'mon, I'll push you!"

Keith forgotten, Lance took off toward the swings. "I'll push you too!"

"No way!" Hunk laughed. "You push too hard!"

"Pfft. No such thing!" 

 _This_ was what friends were for. Lance hoped stupid Keith knew how much he was missing out. 

***

A few weeks later, Lance was climbing the monkey bars while Hunk fretted off to the side when something weird happened. A group of older kids were clustered by the sandbox where Keith usually sat. They were all looking down and jeering, and Lance suddenly got a very bad feeling. It looked like the kids were standing in a way that would block teachers from seeing.

Whatever. Keith wasn't his problem.

A loud cry filled the playground. Lance nearly fell off the monkey bars in shock. 

"Someone sounds hurt," said Hunk with a frown. He gripped Lance's arm but started walking that way.

Pride filled Lance at how caring Hunk was, even though he was always scared. They went toward the sandbox, watching as a lot of other kids cleared away. A flash of red when one of the kids lifted his arms made Lance feel sick, realizing that those cries were Keith trying to get his lion back.

Lance dragged Hunk around so they could fully see what was going on. Sure enough, Keith had a face full of tears, and was jumping as he tried to get his lion back.

"Stupid baby," sneered one of the boys. "If you didn't want us to take it you shouldn't have brought it to school."

The kids started tossing the lion back and forth, laughing as Keith kept jumping to try and catch it. He looked so frantic that Lance's heart hurt. Before he could say anything, though, Hunk let go of Lance's arm and stepped forward.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The boys all turned toward Hunk, eyes narrowed. Hunk blanched but didn't take even one step backwards. 

"Aw, another baby," taunted the leader. "Why should we? This is ours, now, though I don't know why we'd want it. Should toss it right in the trash."

Keith whimpered, giving away the fact that he'd snuck around and was trying to stealthily take the toy back. One of the boys shoved him, making him fall and burst out crying.

Clenching his hands, Lance stepped forward to join Hunk. "You jerks, leave him alone!"

The boys all grinned at each other. "You babies want the toy? Why don't you split it?"

Before anyone could move, the boys started tugging at the lion. They tugged and tugged until with a loud rip it tore in half. Keith screamed, frantically trying to get it back, but the older boys tore it into smaller and smaller pieces.

The leader kicked Keith down again. "That's what happens to babies."

"Where are the teachers?" Hunk gasped, eyes wide.

The boys laughed again. "You think they care about you? This is their chance for a break from all your sniffling and ..."

A shriek split the air. Before Lance could tell where it came from, the boys started crying out, a little blur kicking and punching and even biting all of them before the could even react. Lance stood there with his mouth hanging open, shocked, and barely even noticed when all of the noise finally attracted attention.

"What's happening here?" yelled Mrs. Lanstrom.

"This crazy kid attacked us!" yelled the leader from the ground, shoving Keith off of him. He had scratches on his face and bite marks on his arm.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything! He just went nuts!" cried another.

Hunk stepped forward. "Yes they did. They taunted him and pushed him and then they tore up his lion."

Miss Hirata came running up to Mrs. Lanstrom's side, looking horrified as she took Keith's disheveled clothes and hair, tears streaking down his face as he cried even while looking furious. "Keith! I'm so sorry!" 

Mrs. Lanstrom frowned at the boys. She glanced to Hunk. "Is that all of them, or did anyone run away?"

Hunk counted them. "That's all of them."

"Thank you Hunk." She patted him on the head, and Hunk beamed. "Boys, you're in serious trouble. Come with me to Principal Jindal's office."

"But ..."

"NOW." 

Flinching, the boys followed her into the building. Lance stared at the sobbing mess that was Keith as he and Miss Hirata gathered up all of the pieces. 

"Should we help?" whispered Hunk.

Lance looked at the way that Keith was trembling and clutching her sweater. He wanted to go over and help, but he was always being told he got too loud and excited, and somehow he didn't think that would be good. "I think they've got it."

Watching Hunk's shoulders slump, Lance smiled. "I'm proud of you. You totally stood up for him."

Hunk blushed the way he usually did when he was praised for being brave. "I guess."

"You did." Lance bumped shoulders. "You were really brave."

Hunk blushed even darker, stammering.

"Everyone," said one of the teachers Lance had seen around the school, "back into your classrooms."

"Aw, but we still have time!" cried some of the kids.

"You should have thought of that when none of you came to get us."

Everyone flinched, no matter what grade they were in. Mutters filled the playground as everyone shuffled inside. Guilt ate at Lance's stomach, and he could see Hunk slumping even worse than before. Those jerks. 

The quiet corner was empty when they reached their desks. It stayed empty until the end of class, and then the next day when they returned to school. However, Lance found a sticky note on his desk. It said "Look inside." 

He glanced over and Hunk was staring at the same note on his own desk. After blinking at each other, they both opened their desks. Lance found a piece of paper with a red creature drawn on it. Below, it said in surprisingly neat lettering for crayon, "Thank you for helping. Love, Keith." 

Lance stared at the drawing as it hit him. A lion. That was Keith's red lion. 

Hunk sniffled next to him. Lance looked toward him, hoping his card wasn't mean. Rather than looking sad, Hunk had a goofy smile as he stared at the card. Then his eyes lit up. "There's candy underneath."

Gasping, Lance looked under his card. Sure enough, there were some tootsie rolls and gumballs in little plastic bags.

He grinned. Keith gave them friend candy!

Even though what happened was sad ... Mission Accomplished.

Except ... Keith didn't come back.

***

"Hey Lance!" Hunk was locking his bike up as Lance approached. "New school, new crowd, new chances, am I right?"

His best friend's kind smile eased some of the tightness in his chest. Hunk knew all too well about his obsession. "I know I should let it go, you know? I mean, maybe his family moved away after what happened."

Hunk shrugged and bumped his shoulder as Lance finished locking his bike. "Well, if he never shows, you've still got me."

As sad as Lance wanted to stay, Hunk's beaming grin made that difficult. He managed a smile. "Let's do this."

"You got it!"

They high-fived and went inside. They'd already seen the school during orientation. Everything was bigger and a older than their middle school. So were a lot of the upperclassmen. Lance had finally stopped feeling like a weak beanpole last year. Now he suddenly had the urge to live in the gym, watching these behemoths walk around.

A gorgeous girl walked by, her hips sashaying and long blonde ponytails swaying as she moved. She had legs for days, too, made more obvious by the short length of her skirt. Lance put a hand over his heart and mock swooned. "Bless this school's dress code."

Hunk chuckled and flicked him on the back of the head. "Don't get flattened for hitting on some huge football player's girlfriend on the first day of school."

Lance gasped. "I would never! Plus, you'd save me, right?"

Despite Lance's fluttering lashes, Hunk rolled his eyes. "Not if you deserved it."

"Betrayed!" Lance slumped and mock sniffled, staring at his schedule a moment before stomping off toward where their first class was. At least, where he thought it was.

"Yup," Hunk responded, popping the "p." 

They rounded a corner just in time to hear what sounded like an entire waterfall of books hitting the floor.

"Aw, that sucks, Homeschool Freak. Now pick it up."

Lance grit his teeth, head filling with the memory of a terrified boy with a torn apart lion. On the first fucking day of school? Seriously? He looked at Hunk, who stared ahead with a clenched jaw and then turned to him.

"Keep it non-violent," said Hunk, giving the best impression of stern eyes a living marshmallow could manage.

Spreading his hands, Lance grinned. "I'm so smooth, who needs it."

Lance clenched his fists and started toward the crowd that was forming, hearing Hunk groan behind him. They didn't hit very far before there was a loud "Oooooh!" from the crowd.

Wincing, Lance sped up, and then again when he heard the thuds of fists on bodies. Shit, assholes were really gonna beat a kid the first day?

They reached the crowd but it was hard to see what was going on. Lance might have been tall in middle school, but there were upperclassmen in front of him so big that he actually doubted they were kids at all. 

"Make a hole, people!" 

Lance jumped, looking at Hunk in shock. That was a perfect copy of Vice Principal Morgan from middle school when he was on the warpath. Even more shockingly, confused students actually slid a bit out of the way, allowing Hunk to push through to the front.

"Next time, pick on someone your own fucking size," spat a voice that sounded a little familiar. 

Lance didn't have time to think too hard about it, as they finally reached the front of the crowd, and he found himself faced with a furious black-haired spitfire in red plaid, a black tank, and skinny jeans. Three upperclassmen were in various stages of picking themselves off the floor, and they looked PISSED.

"Oh man," someone in the crowd laughed, "you got your asses kicked by a homeschool freshman."

The sound of an even angrier adult than Vice Principal Morgan bellowing down the hall made everyone freeze, and then scatter like roaches under a sudden light. When the spitfire didn't move with them, Lance lunged forward and grabbed his wrist. _Oh my God he's hot._ Shaking off the sudden realization, he followed Hunk, who took off down the hall the way the others came. Knowing his best friend, the guy already had the whole school's floor plan memorized.

A bell rang just as they zipped into an empty classroom. Lance slammed the door behind them and Hunk groaned, panting. "We're gonna be late to the first class on the first day!"

"That was just the first bell," their new companion pointed out, panting as well. "Means we have ten minutes."

"Oh. Good." Hunk sighed with relief. "Hey, it's good to meet you, I'm ..."

Lance blinked when Hunk didn't finish his sentence, just staring at the kid. In a way, Lance envied him. He wanted to stare too, but he didn't dare, considering he wanted to stare for a totally different reason.

Hunk pointed at the kid like his brain was no longer working. "Keith!?!!?!"

Lance's jaw dropped open, staring at Hunk, then at the new kid, then at Hunk. No, it couldn't be!

"Lance?" The black-haired kid's expression shifted to painfully shy as he stared back at them. "Hunk?"

It took a moment for Lance to realize his jaw was just flapping. He practically had to lift a hand and force it to stop. 

"Yeah, buddy," Hunk grinned. 

When Hunk shifted to grab Keith for a hug, he stopped when the boy flinched backwards. Something about the startled look on Keith's face when it happened settled the shock in Lance. He felt his face practically splitting as he grinned. "Oh my God! Keith! Where have you been, man?"

Was that a slight flush on his cheeks? Lance snorted. Well, they had just been running for their lives.

Keith sat on one of the desks, opening his backpack. Lance hadn't missed the shame in his eyes before he looked away.

"Long story," said Keith with a slight frown, digging in his bag. "No time to tell you before we have to get to class. But ..."

He smiled softly, his expression doing things that weren't good for Lance's stomach. Then he pulled out a handful of wrapped, colorful candy.

"Thank you," said Keith, his smile going a bit watery. "I'll see you guys at lunch, yeah?"

Lance stared at the candy as Keith set it onto another desk. The colorful jolly ranchers sent him way back. They'd been his favorite friendship candy back when he was a kid. He realized he was flapping his jaw again, and that his eyes stung with manly tears.

"See ya." 

Before Lance could pull himself together, Keith was gone. "M-man, that dude's fast."

Hunk flashed his own watery grin. He took half of the Jolly Ranchers and offered the other half to Lance. "Best first day ever, huh?"

Lance tightened his hand around the candies, the wrappers crinkling. "Second best first day."

He smiled, and Hunk beamed. They stuffed their candy into their bags and then headed out toward their classes. Before parting, though, they stopped and did their special high five with all six flourishes. 

"Friendship candy. I told you it works." Lance shot Hunk his famous finger guns and turned to go to his first room. His heart sung as he heard Hunk's laughter recede behind him. 

As cheesy as he knew it would sound, for the first time in almost a decade, his life felt complete.


End file.
